One of These Mornings
by GlitterDemon
Summary: Tifa grows tired of feeling unappreciated living with Cloud, and finds herself travelling back to Nibelheim. When she discovers someone unexpected is already living there, will she return to Cloud, or stay? [Postgame, eventual TifaxVincent]
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot based on the song "One of These Mornings" by Moby, but somehow turned into a multi-chapter, eventual Tifa/Vincent. I'm hoping I can revive it and complete it

**One of These Mornings**

**Chapter One**

How did things end up like this? It's the same routine, over and over. Wasn't this the life I always wanted? Yes, I tell myself, turning on the stove, getting out the pans, like I do every morning.

I wanted a simple life, out of the slums, with Cloud. I have all of that. So why am I not satisfied? Why do I feel like something's missing? I know the answer. It's because something IS missing. Love.

I love Cloud, I know that. Or do I? Lately my emotions have been so confused. I thought the search for Sephiroth had brought everyone in AVALANCHE closer together, especially Cloud and I. But Sephiroth's defeat seems to have driven us all apart. As soon as the chaos subsided, we all went our separate ways, and things went back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. But some things have changed.

Now, there are no slums, no AVALANCHE, no Aeris. I think that's what changed everything the most; her. Cloud only has eyes for her, and how can I compete with a ghost? And one who gave her life for the Planet, nonetheless? I can't. And what's worse, I can't hate her.

And so it's separate bedrooms, separate lives, same house. Every morning, I wake up early, make Cloud breakfast, then open up Seventh Heaven. And he never says anything about it, besides a hurried 'thank you.' When did I begin living a life of dull routine and unappreciation?

Sometimes I tell myself I'll leave, and start living my own life. I look at Cloud as he eats and I think, one of these mornings, you'll wake up, and I'll be gone. But I can never bring myself to do it. After all, where would I go? The entire reason Cloud and I decided to live together was because we both had no one, and nowhere to go to. I thought that maybe, just maybe, after awhile, he would start to love me. Sure, there's the affection that comes from friendship, from sharing a living space, from growing up together and fighting alongside one another. But that's all there is.

One of these mornings, Cloud. You'll look for me, but I'll be gone.

A voice whispers in the depths of my mind: Why not today? The thought stops me in my tracks. Why not today? Why not now? I could leave; Cloud probably wouldn't notice for hours. He may not even care. That clinches it; I go upstairs and into my bedroom. It doesn't take me long to pack, I don't have that much to begin with. I only need one more thing. Opening the closet door, I stand on tiptoe to reach the highest shelf, and the small box tucked into the furthest corner. As I open it, I can't help but smile. The Premium Heart, my cherished weapon. It even has all it's mastered materia still on it.

On my way out the door, I pause and look back into the kitchen. I take the time to go back and put away the pans; I don't want Cloud to jump to any conclusions. If he comes downstairs and finds everything scattered, he might think I've been kidnapped or something.

A note, that's what I need. He deserves that much at least. I don't tell him where I'm going, because I'm not sure of that myself. I force myself not to look back as I walk out the door.

* * *

Midgar has changed so much in just a few months. The Plate is gone, and everywhere flowers and plants are starting to sprout. I can't help but wonder if Aeris is behind it somehow. As I watch the city flas by, I lean my head against the window of the train. Part of me will miss it; after all, Shinra is gone, and I'd just gotten my new bar off the ground. But then again, I'd never wanted to spend my entire life behind the counter of a bar. Back then, I'd done it to earn some cash when I'd first come to Midgar. Then it became only a front for Avalanche's headquarters. Still, a part of me will always miss those days.

Will I miss Cloud? Of course. Cloud . . .will you miss me? Or will you give yourself over to the memory of Aeris. Please don't think I've abandoned you. Please, don't come looking for me.

As the scenery changes from the run down buildings of Midgar, to the grassy plains outside the city, I can't help but sigh. And I can't help the tears that start streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

By some cruel twist of fate, I end up in a bar. At the counter, though, not behind it. The bartender keeps shooting me dirty glares, since I haven't ordered anything yet. Is it strange that for a girl who once owned a bar, I don't even like to drink? I suppose five or so years of watching other people wallow in their own misery and get lost in a drunken stupor kind of turned me off to the whole idea. So did watching people vomit on themselves. Yeah, I think that pretty much did it for me. I decide to leave before the bartender throws me out, but as I go, I catch a snippet of someone's conversation.

"I would have given up everything for him. But in the end, I had to give everything up for myself, including him."

Those words echoed in my mind as I walked the streets of Kalm, empty at this time of night. Was it just coincidence that had led me here, where our journey had first begun all those months ago? I walk into the Inn, and I remember this was where Cloud had first revealed his knowledge of Sephiroth, and Nibelheim. The thought both makes me shudder and cringe with guilt.

I could have put an end to it all, right then. I could have told Cloud the truth; that he hadn't been a First-Class SOLDIER. That he hadn't been a SOLDIER at all. That, as far as I knew, he had never returned to Nibelheim. Then, maybe Meteor would never have happened. It's an endless accusation that's been circling above my head since the Meteor incident ended. Lately, it's lodged itself in the back of my mind, berating me, telling me it was all my fault. Cloud letting Sephiroth have the Black Materia, Aeris' death, Cloud's tormented search for himself; I could have stopped it all. But I remained silent.

Deciding to put an end to this mental torture session for now, I ask the innkeeper for a room, and head upstairs, suddenly exhausted. Tomorrow I'll hop another train, and head for Junon. Maybe following AVALANCHE's journey is just what I need to clear my head of all this self-inflicted guilt. And to forget Cloud. Somehow, I think my guilt and leaving him are wrapped up in one another. Maybe, one day, I can go back to him again. But as I take one last look at the starry sky, free from the smoky pollution that surrounded Midgar, I can't help but think that then again, maybe not.

* * *

I was hoping the train ride to Junon would be just as tranquil as the one to Kalm. But there was no such luck. Since the collapse of Shin-Ra, the monster population had decreased drastically. The unleashing of the Lifestream over the entire Planet had killed most of them. But there was one place still tainted. One place where the Mako and the pollution were concentrated into a thick, watery mess. Midgar Swamp. Extermination was too risky, and there was no AVALANCHE anymore to fight the monsters. So the trains ran through the swamp to Junon, and prayed the Midgar Zoloms weren't hungry.

Today was not one of those days.

I was awakened when I was suddenly thrown against the side of the train, and by the startled cries all around me. A few seats away, a child was crying. As the train shuddered and rocked, the lights in the car began to flicker on and off. For a moment, I thought we were experiencing what Bugenhagen had once called an 'earthquake.' He had said the Planet sometimes shifts, that the earth itself shudders and moves. It felt a lot like that—but then I heard the harsh, raspy screams, and felt the ground vibrate. It was no earthquake, it was something worse. The Zoloms had noticed us, and they weren't about to pass up a neatly boxed lunch.

The conductor came back and informed us that the train would be speeding up in order to outrun the Zoloms.

"How many are there?" Someone asked, their voice full of fear. The conductor said nothing, and I took that as a bad sign. As soon as he left, I slowly made my way to the front of the train. It was pure chaos up there. The firemen were struggling to throw more and more coal onto the boiler, and the engineer was trying to figure out what the hell to do. It had been no easy adjustment, moving from Mako power to coal, and not everyone had adapted to the change as easily. It certainly looked as if this bunch of morons hadn't.

"Excuse me, miss, if you would just go back to your seat." The conductor said politely but firmly. I brushed off his hand before he could guide me back.

"How many are there?" I asked, planting my feet firmly in front of him. He seemed to be studying me, as if he recognized me from somewhere.

"Wait, you're from AVALANCHE, aren't you?" I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Being the 'Saviors of the Planet' had come with a certain amount of fame and recognition, but for once, it looked as if it just might be helpful, rather than annoying.

"Tifa Lockheart, member of AVALANCHE." I said cheerfully, plastering a smile on my face as I shook his hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to offer my assistance." God knows we'll all be killed if I don't, I added silently. The man began nodding his head emphatically.

"Of course, Miss Lockheart, of course!" He led me to a small, digital map on one wall, like the ones that had been on the train up to the Plate. Now that there was no Plate, the trains had been adapted to run in and out of Midgar. He pointed to a thin, green line that rain through the center of the map, and I watched as the view zoomed in closer.

"We are currently about here, on the track, and there are three Zoloms, one on each side, one from behind." He said, trying to keep the shaking of his voice to a minimum. But his outward appearance of calm was shattered by his violently trembling hands. I nodded to him, then moved up by the panicking engineer.

"Slow down, you'll never be able to outrun them, so don't try. You'll only have a bigger crash on your hands when they push us off the track." I said all this as calmly as I could, pausing to make sure he understood me. His face paled a little, but he nodded and ordered the firemen to stop piling on the coal.

"Good, evacuate the last car of the train. Now." I instructed. He nodded again, glancing at the conductor, who went to the loudspeaker.

"Attention passengers. Would all those in car eight please move forward to car seven and quickly and as calmly as possible. Thank you."

"Okay. Now as soon as everyone is out of the car, I want you to detach it."

"What?" The engineer said, looking at me incredulously. I sighed and moved back to the map, the screeching of the Zoloms telling me they were rapidly growing closer to the train.

"Look, these guys are hungry, and they won't stop chasing us unless we give them something to munch on. So, we'll offer them a snack. I just won't have the creamy center." The man's eyes widened in understanding, and I turned as the conductor clapped me on the shoulder.

"That's brilliant, Miss Lockheart! You truly are a hero!" He said enthusiastically. I just smiled wanly and went to make sure everyone was out of the last car. As soon as I gave the all clear, I heard the loud click and hiss as the last car was freed from the rest of the train. I couldn't help but smile at myself, for once I had stepped up and taken charge. Maybe I could manage without Cloud after all.

"Oh no!" Someone screamed, cutting off my self-congratulations. "My son, has anyone seen him? Adam? Adam!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I muttered, opening the door at the back of the car to see the freed car still a few feet behind us. To my horror, there really was a little boy on it; I could see him crying through the window in the small door at the end of the car. I clenched my fists, and backed up a few feet. Then without another thought, I jumped.

I didn't get much of a running start, the car was crowded with all the extra passengers. But luckily, it was enough. I was a bit out of practice, but I made it. I quickly grabbed the metal handles on the car, and tried to keep a grip with one hand as I opened the door with the other. My heart was racing, but there was no time to catch my breath. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the boy and threw him over one shoulder, making sure I had a good hold on him.

Now the hard part: getting back. The car was already losing momentum, and the gap between it and the train was widening all too quickly. It also didn't help that I could see the shimmering scales of the Zolom sliding through the murky water, or that I now had the added weight of a three-year-old to deal with. But my journey had just started, and it wasn't about to end with me becoming lunch.

Taking a deep breath, I focused my energy and cleared my mind, as Master Zangan had taught me. I need all my strength to do this, and if I messed up, it wasn't just my life on the line. But I could do this. I had to.

This time, I went all the way to the back of the car, trying to block the crying of the child and the screaming of the Zoloms from my mind. Digging my heel into the carpet for more leverage, I ran. All my attention was focused on giving speed to my legs, and I watched the open door of the car loom closer. Then, it was gone, and all I could see was the end of the train, impossibly far away. The moment seemed to slow down and stretch into an eternity. My legs were running in midair, and the boy was silent with awe. Then, my feet hit metal, and my hand automatically reached out to grasp onto something. I was holding on for dear life, my legs struggling to find footing. Finally, the door opened, and several pairs of hands grabbed me and pulled me inside.

Someone took the boy from me, giving me the chance to catch my breath. I was warm and soaked with sweat, but as I looked back, I saw my plan had worked. The Zoloms had taken the bait, and were attacking the empty car instead of chasing us. There were heartfelt cheers from the passengers, and several hearty handshakes from the conductor, but my gaze was on the mother and her child. They were both crying, holding onto one another like the world depended on it. It was times like this that made me hate sappy moments. The fact that my own mother had died when I was young didn't help. Looking at them, I couldn't help but think some people didn't deserve to be parents. If leaving your own child behind while you save your own ass isn't a sign that you shouldn't have kids, I don't know what is.

So we all reached Junon relatively unscathed. I took my leave before I could receive any more heartfelt thanks, I knew if I got one more pat on the back or handshake, I was going to scream. It wasn't my fault the people running the train were incompetent fools, and to be honest, I was sick of playing the hero. If it hadn't been for me, Meteor would have never happened, so I didn't deserve their praise. Slipping away as silently as I could, I headed to the harbor, and waited for the ferry to take me to the Western Continent. And from there, only the Planet knows.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Costa del Sol had grown quite a bit since the last time I saw it. We'd just had our first encounter with Sephiroth, and Jenova. Yet we'd still been pretty carefree. Like it was just some grand adventure. Maybe it was the sun and the sand, or maybe we were all still innocent fools. Looking back on it, I was more inclined to believe the latter.

Now my only question was, where to go? I had the entire world open to me, I could go anywhere I wanted to live, to escape. I went to the information booth and asked for a map of the continent, then for one of the world. Looking at the world map also reminded me of Avalanche, so I folded it up and stuck it in my pocket. Maybe I could bring myself to look at it later.

"Hey missie, you want a ride?" It took me a moment to realize the comment was directed at me. I turned to see a scraggly-looking man standing in front of an old Shin-Ra helicopter. I guess since Shin-Ra wouldn't be using it anymore, he'd claimed it as his own. I tried not to deck him when I walked up and saw him looking me up and down like I was something on a menu. I could tell by the way he stood there he thought he was the Planet's gift to women. He certainly didn't seem like a prize to me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as politely as I could manage. He leaned closer, leering at me, and I could smell liquor on his breath. But for some reason, he didn't seem drunk, just perverted.

"I can take you anywhere you want girlie." He said, running a hand through his greasy brown hair. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at him, but still, he could take me somewhere a lot quicker than going by Chocobo or train. And if he tried anything, I could take him easily. So I nodded and handed him a handful of gil. He wagged his eyebrows at me, told me I could pay him when we got there, and climbed into the cockpit. I followed, making sure to sit in the back.

"So, where am I taking you?" He asked, seemingly in a more professional mood now that he couldn't see me. I pulled out the map of the continent and scanned it, looking for something that would jump out at me. Well, something did, but it wasn't what I expected.

"Nibelheim," I answered, surprised at what came out of my mouth. Why I wanted to go back there, I had no idea. Up until now it was the last place on the Planet I wanted to be. Still, maybe a trip home was in order. I could get back to my roots, sort out my thoughts in solitude. At least, I hoped I could. I told myself I could just try to ignore all the bad memories associated with the place.

* * *

I jumped out of the helicopter before the blades had even stopped spinning. I was afraid if I spent another minute in a confined space with the pilot, I might hurt him.

"So, how much do I owe you?" I asked. The look on his face wasn't at all what I wanted to see.

"I'll strike you a deal." He said slimily. "Now, I'm a very lonely man, so I wouldn't charge you anything for the ride," he paused, licking his lips. "If I got to take you for a ride." His eyes widened a little at the angry look in my eyes, but he quickly grinned, raising his hands in innocence.

"Now, now, no need to slap me or anything. It was just an offer."

"Oh, I wasn't going to slap you," I said sweetly, flashing him a brilliant smile. He smiled back, then fell to the ground as my fist connected with his jaw.

I was surprised to find the town still populated by the actors Shin-Ra had hired. I learned from the innkeeper that when Shin-Ra had fallen, everyone had decided that since they were already settled here, they might as well stay. To tell the truth, finding it full of people I didn't know was better than finding it abandoned. Seeing Nibelheim was still alive was reassuring. In a way, it made me feel that maybe I would be alright, too.

Luckily, no one had moved into my old house yet, and so using the last of my gil, I told the innkeeper I'd rent it out from him.

"No need for that, Miss. If it was your house, the least I can do is give it back to ya. After all, none of us were ever supposed to be here anyway."

I smiled at him genuinely, the first real smile I think I'd given anyone in a long time. It felt good, and so the smile stayed on my face as I headed to my childhood home. I paused before opening the door, glancing at the house next door. Cloud used to live there. Now it was occupied by strangers. This led me to look around the entire town square. None of it was supposed to be here. After all this time, I still couldn't shake the deep feeling that this town was not supposed to exist. I can still remember the look on Cloud's face when we walked in, and didn't find piles of burned rubble and ashes. It was probably the same way my face had looked.

But Nibelheim was still here, and I was still here, and so I figured I may as well make the best of it. I ran upstairs, pleased, and a little frightened, to find my bedroom exactly as it had been. Shin-Ra had really gone all out trying to cover things up in the wake of Sephiroth's destruction.

I fondly ran my fingers over the ivory keys of the piano. I knew it wasn't the one that had originally been here, but it looked exactly the same. It brought back memories, of happier days spent playing simple tunes, smiling at my father's applause. Maybe I could settle down here for awhile, make some extra money teaching piano, or martial arts, or something.

I took another look at my old bedroom, then outside the window at the old well. Above it was the same old sky, filled with millions of bright stars. I realized that for the first time in what seemed like ages, I felt happy. I felt . . .home.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I had only been in town about a day, when I heard the all-too-familiar chime of the doorbell. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy about it. For one thing, curious townsfolk had been knocking on my door nonstop, interested in meeting Tifa Lockheart, AVALANCHE member and former Nibelheim resident. For another thing, it was five in the morning. I was awake, but I'd just stepped out of the shower, and no girl likes to be disturbed in the midst of her daily grooming.

So it was with some surprise, and a little irritation, that I threw the front door open to find myself staring at the mayor himself. Great. Tifa Lockheart, AVALANCHE member and former resident of Nibelheim, had just greeted the mayor in her bathrobe. At least it wasn't fuzzy and pink.

Now, don't get me wrong, the current mayor of Nibelheim was a decent guy, despite being a hired actor. He'd taken the role quite seriously, and it was partly due to his influence that the town had stayed together after Meteor. Still, I couldn't help but remember that before Sephiroth came, my father had been the mayor. So I resented the guy, just a little. I tried not to let it show . . .most of the time.

"Can I help you . . . sir?" I asked a bit groggily, curious as to what merited such an early visit. It was then that I noticed the man looked a little nervous. He was glancing over his shoulder, and wringing his hands like a second Meteor was hanging over our heads. In fact, scratch nervous, the man looked downright terrified. This softened my mood a little. I hadn't been that mean to the locals, had I?

"Miss Lockheart, I'm terribly sorry to intrude upon you at this hour."

"Please, come in," I offered, stepping aside. I was betting that if this guy didn't get inside soon, he was going to completely freak out on me. And that was one thing I didn't need right now. The mayor quickly scurried through the door, seeming to calm down a little now that he was in a more enclosed space.

"Is something . . .wrong, sir?" I asked, searching his eyes for clues. He began nodding emphatically.

"Well, I was hoping to persuade you—you being a member of AVALANCHE and all—"

"Please," I interrupted politely, "If anything, it's 'former member.' AVALANCHE isn't really together anymore."

"Er, yes, well. Being as it may, I was still hoping that with your. . . expertise, you might consider dealing with a bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" I repeated, already not liking where this was going.

"You see, Miss Lockheart, for several months there have been. . . noises, coming from the Shin-Ra mansion."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, sir."

"Strange noises, thumps, screaming . . .growling. The townsfolk are in a terrible fright."

They're not the only ones, I thought, eyeing the mayor's pale, sweat-soaked brow. But being the polite girl that I was, I didn't voice my opinion aloud. Still, I had a pretty good idea what was going on here, and I was already sick of it.

"So, you'd like me to go check things out?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, if you wouldn't mind!" He chirped excitedly. Inwardly, I sighed, but all I did was stick out my hand and smile.

"I'd be happy to, sir." The man shook my hand enthusiastically, his eyes wandering a bit lower than my face as my arm was jostled up and down. I withdrew my hand and crossed my arms over my chest in a gesture that was all too habitual with me. Why was it that every man on the Planet seemed drawn to my chest area? Well, okay, so it was pretty obvious why. That was one thing I missed about Cloud. He may have ignored me a lot of the time, but he always looked me in the eyes when he talked to me.

I stopped my train of thought before I could start missing him again, accepted the mayor's heartfelt thanks, and shut the door in his face as politely as I could. Well, if I was going to go on a monster hunt, now seemed as good a time as any.

* * *

The old Shin-Ra mansion was exactly as I remembered it, if a bit more dilapidated. The rooms were still filled with furniture in varying stages of decay, and the walls were covered in a strange fungus that seemed to possess an eerie green glow. I remembered Cloud saying something about Mako leaking into the air, and that was what made the walls glow. All I knew was that the last thing I wanted was to be eaten by mutant mold.

The lower floor didn't seem to contain anything out of the ordinary, just the same, deathly silence it had always had. But there was just something about the place that seemed to force you to walk on tiptoe and peer cautiously around corners.

It wasn't until I got upstairs that I heard any sign of life at all. I was poking around one of the bedrooms, when I heard a loud, echoing thump from somewhere below me. It was so large that it made the floor vibrate beneath my feet, and for a moment or two I stood perfectly still, hoping the rotten wood wouldn't collapse right under me. Just what in Planet had that been?

I felt around on my glove until I found the lightning materia I'd brought with me, then snapped it out of its slot. With a few murmured words to the Planet, the materia began to emit a soft glow, allowing me a slightly wider range of vision. The sun wouldn't be up for another hour at least, and I knew I was going to need the light. Because I had a sinking feeling I knew exactly where the sound had come from, and it was the last place I wanted to go. The basement.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The hidden staircase was still intact, for the most part. There were a few places where I had to jump a gap, and almost lost my footing, but I made it down in one piece. It was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I whispered a few more words, and instantly the materia in my hand began glowing brighter. Who needed a flashlight when you had magic?

I could hear what sounded like shuffling up ahead, and I felt all the color drain from my face in apprehension. Former AVALANCHE member or no, those sounds were coming from Hojo's lab, and the thought of that place alone was enough to drive even the strongest man insane. Come of think of it, it already had. I repressed a bitter laugh at the realization.

The scuffling sound grew increasingly louder as I approached. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the door that led to the room filled with coffins. The final resting place of all Hojo's test subjects. I shuddered as the memory of crimson eyes reminded me that not all of them had gone into that room deceased.

A resounding crash and the sound of breaking glass came from within the laboratory, and despite myself, I cried out in alarm. I spun around, checking to make sure nothing was behind me. All my senses were on overdrive, my body tingling with adrenaline. It was fight or flight, but I wasn't about to let myself run away. As I turned to face the laboratory, the light from the materia swept over a figure looming toward me.

I'll admit it. I screamed like a little girl. The figure recoiled in the glare of the light, covering its eyes with its arm. An arm that shone with the gleam of golden metal.

I dropped the materia in surprise, and it rolled a few feet away, stopping in front of a pair of pointed, steel-toed boots.

"Vincent!" I exclaimed, hardly believing my eyes. He quickly lowered his clawed arm at the sound of my voice, studying his unexpected intruder. He picked up the materia at his feet and took a few steps closer.

"Tifa," he said calmly, inclining his head as he handed the small, round orb back to me. "I . . . was not expecting you." Though his face was a stoic mask as always, something in the tone of his voice told me he was just as surprised as I was, if not more. I laughed nervously, still a little on edge from his sudden appearance.

"Well, I missed you too, Vincent. Honestly, you scared me half to death!"

"I apologize."

I hadn't been serious, well, not completely, but apparently Vincent's sense of humor was exactly the same—nonexistent. He hadn't changed much, but the smile on my face faded just a bit as I took a closer look at him.

He looked like a ghost of his former self, and he had already been pretty wraith-like to begin with. The man Yuffie had often referred to as "the vampire" seemed more like a walking corpse than ever. His face was thinner, gaunter, the skin so pale it was almost translucent. His dark hair was a long, tangled mess that hung in his eyes; eyes which glowed faintly scarlet in the dark. He still wore the same red cloak, but the bottom was frayed and tattered.

"Vincent. . . are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, trying to get a good look at his face behind the curtain of hair. He seemed a little taken aback by the question, but he didn't show it for long.

"I am fine."

"You look like death warmed over." As if to oblige me somehow, he brushed some of the hair away from his face with his claw.

"One such as I does not have much cause to worry about their appearance."

I sighed audibly, not caring if he heard me. So, it was back to this old routine, was it? I'd thought that confronting Hojo had provided Vincent with some sort of resolution. He had seemed to open up a little on our journey to save the Planet, but apparently it hadn't lasted.

"That doesn't mean you can't eat, you know." I said sternly. Was it my imagination, or was there the hint of a smile behind the high collar of the cape?

"I do not need to eat as much as . . .a normal person." He replied indifferently. I assumed this was a side effect of the demons Hojo had 'gifted' him with. But I was in no mood for excuses.

"Well, you're still human—er, basically. . .anyway. . ." my words ground to a halt at the strange look that came into Vincent's eyes. It was halfway between sadness, and anger. "Humans need food on occasion." I added in an attempt to rectify the situation. It seemed to work, or at least the look was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"So, what are you doing here? I heard all these noises." I asked casually, trying to lighten the mood of this mostly one-sided conversation.

"I was moving boxes." Vincent replied, sticking to his usual rule of uttering no more than five words at a time. It was a game I was growing tired of playing.

"Boxes?" I echoed, encouraging him to elaborate.

"I'm destroying Hojo's records." He said coldly. This surprised me a little. There were thousands of files in that back room, why go through the trouble of getting rid of them all? I knew Vincent didn't like Hojo very much, they had a bit of history together, to put it mildly. But this kind of behavior pointed to a kind of . . . vindictiveness, one that didn't suit Vincent's character at all.

"Well . . .can I help?" I finally asked. If he wanted to take on such an odd task, I might as well help things along. That way, maybe I could get to the bottom of things afterward.

"If you would like," he replied with a slight incline of his head, vaguely polite as always. He offered no hint as to whether or not he actually wanted my help, but since he didn't say no, I was willing to assume he didn't mind. Then again, knowing Vincent, he probably didn't care either way. If I wanted to get knee-deep in dust and Shin-Ra filth, who was he to object?

"Okay, how about I get some dinner?" I offered. I knew I was starving, it was way past breakfast, and the man was in desperate need of a large steak. And I swear, that wasn't a pun.

"Do as you wish; I won't be staying long." Vincent said, inclining his head at me again as he walked past me and toward the stairs. I spun on my heel and followed him, trying to keep up with his long, powerful strides.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" I asked curiously. He looked like he hadn't been outside in years, so where on earth could Vincent Valentine possibly have to go?

"To the cave," was all I got for an answer. But I knew what he meant, if only vaguely. Cloud had told me that just beyond the Nibel Mountains, there was a strange cave concealed behind a waterfall. Vincent had gone inside, alone, and come out . . . different. Whatever was in that cave, it obviously held meaning for him, and him alone.

"Don't tell me you're going to _live_ there?" I said incredulously. Sure, this place wasn't exactly homey, but Vincent couldn't think so lowly of himself as to think he deserved to live in cave for the rest of his life? Could he?

My question went unanswered as Vincent suddenly stopped in his tracks, forcing me to stumble to a halt before I collided with him. For a moment, he simply stared at me, his crimson eyes glowing intensely, and I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"I must put something to rest. Then I will come back here, and destroy Hojo's files."

It was the most he had said to me the entire time, and it was enough to keep me quiet the rest of the walk upstairs. Why had I assumed Vincent wanted to go live in a cave? Cloud's face suddenly forced its way into my mind, and I remembered all the things I had done—or hadn't done, that had led to the Meteor incident. Suddenly, I felt that if Vincent ever did want to live in a cave, I could sympathize with him. Sometimes, I felt like crawling into a hole myself.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I ended up staying at the mansion. Whatever Vincent had to 'lay to rest,' I was pretty sure he didn't want my company to do it. Meanwhile, I decided that if I was going to wait around in this dump, I might as well make it more livable. Out in back, I found a collapsed Chocobo stable, and a small well. I managed to haul up a bucket of surprisingly clean water, and went to work, deciding to tackle the hideous green mold on the walls first.

Upstairs, I was surprised to fine one of the bedrooms had already been cleaned. There was still mold on the walls, and cobwebs in the corners, but there was a new mattress and bedding on one of the old, rickety frames. This, it seemed, was where Vincent slept. At least it wasn't a coffin.

But, come to think of it, did Vincent even sleep? When we had been travelling on the Highwind, I remembered waking in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps on several occasions. Each time, I'd found Vincent out prowling the deck, professing insomnia, and apologizing for disturbing me. Maybe he really was a vampire. . .

I didn't really know why I felt compelled to straighten up such a run-down place. I suppose it was just something to do while I waited for Vincent to come back. Come to think of it, I didn't really know why I felt the need to wait for him, either. But the fact was, the guy looked on the verge of death, and to be honest, I was afraid to leave him alone. Where was the Vincent who had gradually spoken to us more? Who had smiled when I'd made it to the Highwind? Who had even laughed, and made jokes, albeit rarely? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't leaving until that Vincent Valentine returned.

* * *

It had been almost two days, and there was still no sign of Vincent. I didn't know how long he had planned to be gone, but something about his prolonged absence disturbed me. I was starting to get worried, and I didn't like it.

I also had no idea what to do about it. I could try to look for him, but I couldn't remember how to get to the hidden lake. And what if I did find it, and Vincent, and he was perfectly fine? It didn't matter how reserved he was, I had a feeling that if I intruded upon whatever he was doing, he wouldn't be too happy about it.

I tried to keep my mind off it. I went into town, and assured the mayor there was nothing out of the ordinary in the mansion. I picked up some dry food to take back with me, and I told myself that if anyone could look after himself, it was Vincent. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

A storm was brewing. I could see the dark, ominous clouds gathering on the horizon. I searched frantically for shelter, but everywhere I turned doors were slammed in my face.

"Why?" I cried out, pleading with them for an explanation.

"Because all you did was watch."

I spun around, and saw Vincent standing behind me. His usually sanguine eyes were two dark pools that threatened to pull me in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, growing more confused and apprehensive.

"You remained silent, when you could have prevented it all. That is your sin."

"No. . ." I whispered, shrinking under his accusing glare. "No. . . I couldn't tell him. . . I was afraid of what would happen. . .I was afraid. . ."

"All you did was watch," Vincent repeated. My eyes widened in fear and shock as he raised the Death Penalty, aiming it at me. His eyes were as cold as ice. "How will you atone?"

My feet were rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. Vincent pulled the trigger, his face void of emotion. I couldn't move.

I woke drenched in cold sweat. I thought I was screaming, but then I realized the sound wasn't coming from me. It was. . . howling. The Lifestream may have gotten rid of most of the monsters, but it hadn't gotten rid of the wolves. For once, I was glad they had woken me up, but their eerie, mournful cries sent shivers down my spine.

I got out of bed and tiptoed down the musty, dark hallway and into the bathroom. The plumbing still worked, but when I tried to pour myself a glass of water from the sink, all I got was a cloudy, rust-colored liquid that smelled strongly of sulfur. Holding my nose, I poured the water out and headed back to the bedroom. The bed I assumed Vincent had fixed up was comfortable, but it was a long time before I was able to fall asleep.

I'd had enough. I was tired of waiting. I was going to find Vincent, no matter how long it might take me. It took a few hours to get everything together for my search, and even longer to shake the feeling that this was way too similar to the morning I'd left Cloud. But I told myself that this time, I was finding someone, not leaving them.

Nevertheless, as I set out for the mountains, doubt seemed to follow me. Over the past few days, my guilt concerning Cloud had slowly increased, until it was a constant, nagging thought in the back of my mind. The nightmare hadn't helped either. Vincent's accusations had seemed all too reasonable. My silence had led to Cloud's identity crisis, to Meteor itself. But I'd stayed with him, I'd helped him find himself again. That made everything right, didn't it? Hadn't I already redeemed myself? Even after Meteor had been destroyed, I'd stayed by his side. I'd endured the silence, the ignorance with which Cloud had heard everything I said to him, especially about settling down. It wasn't because he didn't care, I knew that. He'd just always been rather naïve when it came to how I really felt. About AVALANCHE, about Meteor, about Aeris. About him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rather large rock that suddenly inserted itself into my path. The woman who'd spent her entire childhood learning martial arts, from one of the most renowned Masters in the world, had just tripped and fallen flat on her face. Luckily, no one had been around to see it.

I picked myself up, brushed myself off, and took a moment to gather as much of my dignity as possible. Taking a good look around, I tried to guess how far I'd come, and just where on the Planet I was supposed to go next. Behind me, I could see faint wisps of smoke rising above the trees, coming from the chimneys of Nibelheim. The craggy, gray peaks of the Nibel Mountains rose forebodingly in front. It seemed as good a direction as any.

* * *

I'd been walking for hours, and I'd come to one conclusion. I was completely and utterly lost. I didn't own a compass, but I had my martial arts skills, and maybe those would come in handy.

Closing my eyes, I tried to block out everything around me. The trees, the mountains, the sound of running water, all faded from my mind as I tried to get my bearings.

Wait . . .running water? The hidden waterfall! I took off running, I could almost see it; the peaceful, crystalline pool, fathoms deep, the sound of the waterfall echoing off the rock that surrounded it. I could see Vincent, standing there, cool as you please. Maybe he'd even be glad to see me. If Vincent was ever glad. But the sight that met my eyes was not the one I imagined.

The water of the secret lake was red. The ground squelched when I walked, and within seconds, my shoes were soaked through. I was walking on blood. Crimson waves washed gently onto the narrow shore, making the entire scene feel . . .surreal. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, I was begging to wake up. But the nightmare was only just beginning.

On the other side of the lake, floating half in, half out of the water, lay Vincent Valentine.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Vincent!" I ran to the other side of the enormous lake, skirting along the narrow shoreline to where I could see his red cape trailing in the water. I knelt down in front of him, trying to ignore the blood pooling at my knees, and dragged him out of the lake. To my relief, he was still breathing. I placed my hand on his pale wrist, and could feel the faint pulse flowing there.

The rest of him was a mess. His clothes had been torn to shreds, and he was covered in deep gashes and bite marks. His skin was a frightening shade of blue, and he was shivering uncontrollably. I frantically dug around in my pack, taking out a blanket and a canteen. I wrapped him up as well as I could, gently shoving him and patting his face to try and wake him up. His skin was icy cold.

"Vincent, wake up. Vincent! Come on, dammit," I muttered, starting to panic. Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered open. Narrow slits of glowing crimson that mirrored the blood that covered his body.

"Ti…fa…" he whispered, closing his eyes again.

"Vincent!" I cried out, afraid he'd slipped away, but his chest was still moving up and down slightly. He was unconscious again.

I used some of the clean water from my canteen to wash the blood off his face, though it didn't do much to improve things. I tilted his head back, and carefully poured some of the liquid down his throat, cursing myself for not bringing bandages. But how was I supposed to know that I'd find Vincent half dead?

What puzzled me even more was how he'd gotten so badly injured in the first place. It was obvious that something had attacked him, but it didn't explain why he hadn't been able to defend himself. Not only was Vincent an expert marksmen, not to mention a former Turk, but he had those . . . creatures on his side. The monsters Hojo had grafted into his very consciousness. I had seen him transform in battle on several occasions. What had gone wrong?

I didn't have time to try and piece things together, I had to get Vincent back to Nibelheim, or risk losing him. And there was no way I was giving him up to the Lifestream just yet.

I carefully picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, staggering under his weight. He might have looked as thin as a rail, but he sure didn't feel like it. But I was somewhat glad to hear him groan slightly as I slowly took a step. It meant he was still with me. I could only hope he stayed that way long enough for me to do something for him.

But nature, it seemed, wasn't going to give me that chance. A low, threatening growl made me lift my head, only to see three Nibel wolves blocking my path away from the pool. Wonderful.

As they slowly circled closer to me, I carefully crouched down and slid Vincent to the ground. Unless I was inclined to swing him at the beasts, he wasn't going to be of much help.

To my advantage, the narrow strip of earth that surrounded the lake made it so they had to come at me one at a time. However, it also meant I'd have less room to maneuver myself. I adjusted the Premium Heart, and too up a defensive stance. These wolves must have been some of the ones who attacked Vincent, and they'd come back for dessert. But I was definitely not on the menu.

The first leapt at me with alarming speed, but I quickly ducked, grabbing its tail and throwing it over my shoulder. A few quick words to the Planet, and the creature burst into flames. Within a few minutes, the wolf was burnt to a crisp. I didn't have long to enjoy the victory though, the next one was coming for me, and I had to think fast. If only there was a way to take them both out at once. But I hadn't brought an All materia with me. All I had was a Fire, a Lightning, and a weak Cure. The next wolf came at me, and I sent him flying backwards with a swift, powerful kick that almost made me lose my balance on the wet ground. Wait. . .that was it!

I ran back to where I had placed Vincent, hefting him over my shoulder once more. As the two wolves came closer, I muttered the words for the strongest lightning spell. As the powerful bolt came down, I jumped as high as I could into the air. The lightning spread across the damp ground, electrifying everything in contact with it, including the wolves. They howled in pain, then fell silent. It was all over before my feet touched the ground. I wiped my forehead with the back of one arm, adjusted my grip on Vincent, and began the slow trek back to Nibelheim.

* * *

Without even thinking about it, I carried Vincent back to the mansion. Despite its drafty halls and creepy atmosphere, I felt he'd be more comfortable there than at my house in the center of town.

Once I'd gotten him upstairs into bed, I quickly ran to my house to exchange the lower level Cure for a mastered one. Remembering to grab some bandages, I dashed back to the mansion, amid many whispers and exchanged glances from the townspeople. No one went near the old Shin-Ra mansion if they could help it, but I seemed to be spending an awful lot of time there lately. I knew it boggled their minds, but I didn't have time for explanations, nor did I really care what they thought.

Some of the color seemed to return to Vincent's face as I placed a Regeneration spell on him, but since he usually didn't have much color anyway, it was hard to tell. I had to cut off what remained of his cape and shirt, but for both our sakes, left everything else where it was. He had so many cuts and bruises, it seemed impossible that a few wolves could have inflicted this much damage. Especially to a man like Vincent Valentine. I wrapped up the more serious wounds, and swabbed the rest with antiseptic, leaving them to heal on their own. If I tried to cover up all his wounds, not only would we be there for months, but Vincent the vampire would become Vincent the mummy.

He seemed to be breathing more regularly, and after giving him more water, I sat down on the edge of the bed, exhausted. I didn't really want to go back to my house to rest, but Vincent was currently occupying the only bed in the mansion. I scooted up so that I could lean against the headboard, and in what seemed like no time, drifted off into a light sleep.

"Tifa. . . thank you." I didn't know if the words were real, or if I'd dreamt them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I awoke to the sight of piercing crimson eyes staring directly into my own. Nearly falling off the bed in alarm, I managed to grab the headboard with one hand and steady myself.

"Vincent!" I heard myself say in a reproachful tone. He quickly turned his gaze to the ceiling, as I tried to calm my frantically beating heart.

"What're you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"No," he answered matter-of-factly, his eyes now fixed firmly on the water-stained patch of ceiling above him. It seemed that now he had sufficiently scared the crap out of me with his gaze, he was determined not to look at me at all.

I spotted my pack lying at the foot of the bed where I'd left it, and crouched down beside it, rummaging through its contents for the small lantern I had brought. I appeared to have slept all afternoon; dusk was approaching, and I wanted some light to dispel the sinister gloom that was settling on the mansion. Once I had lit the wick of the lantern with my Fire materia, I slowly approached the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked lightly. Vincent's luminous eyes flickered to me for a moment, then returned to the ceiling.

"I am well enough, considering the circumstances."

It was more of an answer than I'd been expecting from him, and his words surprised me. I decided it was time to stop beating around the bush, and find out just what had happened at the hidden pool.

"Vincent, what happened to you?"

"I …do not know," he said, sounding just as confused about it as I did.

"You don't—what do you mean? I heard those wolves howling last night—" I paused as my mind flashed to the nightmare I'd had, but I quickly brushed the memory aside. "They attacked you, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you fight them off? Why didn't you…transform?" I asked, my voice stumbling awkwardly over the last word. I knew Vincent's demonic alter egos were something of a sensitive subject for him, to put it mildly.

"I tried. For some reason, I was unable to bring them forth." This time, Vincent met my gaze, and I held it for a long time as his words sank in.

"What does it mean?" I said quietly. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly become a lot heavier. Vincent let out a deep, almost melancholy sigh.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

I decided to leave Vincent alone with his thoughts for awhile, and went back to my house to prepare a decent meal for the both of us. Vincent hadn't eaten anything in days—or perhaps even longer than that, judging by this thin appearance—and I'd been living on dry cereal and canned food in the mansion.

Once again, I was greeted by sidelong glances and hushed whispers from the townsfolk, but I ignored them as usual, making a beeline for my house. Having reached the relative safety of my kitchen, I foraged in the cupboards and refrigerator for a few minutes, dismayed to see the considerable lack of food there.

"Guess I have to face the music," I told myself, letting out an audible sigh as I trudged back out the front door and down to the General Store.

Back when I'd lived in Nibelheim as a kid, the store had been owned by my friend Johnny's parents. Now it was run by a stout, portly woman who flashed me a simpering smile as I came in.

"Could I get a pound of Chocobo, a loaf of bread and…." I took a moment to browse the selection of items as the woman bustled about, pulling things off shelves and bagging them with a speed that belied her girth. I remembered Vincent's wounds, and made a mental checklist in my mind of the medical supplies I had. After adding a handful of potions to the mix, among other things, I quickly paid the woman her gil and grabbed the bag, preparing to make a hasty retreat.

"Excuse me," the woman's soft voice came from behind me, and I turned back around to face her. I knew what was coming.

"You're from AVALANCHE, right?" I plastered a smile on my face and nodded, groaning inside.

"Yes, I used to be." I replied as cheerfully as I could through gritted teeth. The woman gave me another brilliant smile.

"I'd heard you took care of whatever was living in the mansion…is that true?" She asked. I reflected on the question of a moment, the smile on my face turning from fake to ironic as I pictured Vincent, lying bandaged in the mansion, then glanced at the bag of food in my hands, which I was about to cook for him.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say I'm taking care of whatever is living in there," I replied, turning on my heel and heading toward the exit.

"Thank you!" The woman shouted as I left, and once again, I smiled, genuinely this time.

"Oh, if you only knew…"

* * *

Equipped with a bag of freshly prepared sandwiches, I made my way back to the Shin-Ra mansion. When I reached the bedroom, the bag slipped from my fingers, making a dull, mushy thud as it fell to the floor.

Vincent was gone.

I frantically scanned the room for any sign of where he may have gone, but there was no trace of him to be found. I spun around and dashed down the hallway, stirring up clouds of dust as I ran. The two bedrooms and small bathroom at the other end of the house were also empty, and I felt my palms growing cold and sticky with sweat. Where on earth could he have gone?

Apprehension flooded through me, then curled up in my stomach like a lead weight as I went back into Vincent's bedroom. Settling myself on the bed, I buried my head in my hands, then ran them through my hair in an attempt to clear my mind.

But all my thoughts were chased away by the sudden thump—followed by a muffled groan—that came from somewhere behind the wall. I let out a heavy sigh, half in relief, half in frustration, then got to my feet and walked into the next room.

The door to the basement had been left open, and as I peered inside I could make out a distinct silhouette in the shadows.

"Vincent?" I called, my voice echoing off the stone walls. Two faintly glowing red orbs appeared in the inky depths, telling me he was down there. Moving carefully but quickly, I went down the rickety plank staircase to meet him. Once my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I could see Vincent bracing himself against the wall, his body shaking with exertion and covered in sweat.

"Vincent, what on the Planet are you doing?" I asked, slipping an arm around his waist to support him. I felt him stiffen at my touch, but he didn't recoil, knowing he couldn't stand much longer on his own. "You shouldn't be down here," I admonished, my voice filled with concern. "Come on, I'm taking you back to bed."

"No," Vincent replied firmly, pushing my arm away. "I must complete my task." It took me a minute to register what he meant, the realization dawned on me.

"But Vincent, if something strange is happening to you, Hojo's files may be able to give us some clues!" I said, almost pleading with him.

"Hojo's files… must be destroyed," Vincent said through clenched teeth, his eyes filled with cold resolution.

"Then…at least let me help you," I offered with a resigned sigh. Vincent eyed me for a moment, surprised at first, then reluctant. Finally, though, he nodded.

We began our slow, steady trek down into the basement. Vincent refused any further assistance, but I could see him wincing in agony every time he took a step. I moved down to stand beside him, ready to catch him if he fell, and he froze. That was when I felt it. The ancient piece of wood, unable to bear both our weights at once, gave one last protesting groan, then collapsed.

All I could do was scream as we plunged into the darkness.


End file.
